


Be Gentle!

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [25]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, this is actually a very cute ship., uhh there's some slightly racy kissing in this but really nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty is just no good at gardening. She’s not gentle enough.





	Be Gentle!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 25 - Garden

“No, Kitty! Kitty, stop!” Bunny yelled, racing towards the Wonderland girl who was tearing up the dirt in her garden, digging a giant hole. Kitty poked her head up at Bunny’s call, finally stopping her desecration. Bunny took a moment to breathe and assess the damage. The nearby plants had been uprooted and flung all over, and there was a circle of dirt all around Kitty Cheshire, but mysteriously, none on the kitten herself. Bunny flopped to the ground and started collecting the scattered plants. “You need to be more gentle,” she said sternly. “While you were trying to plant those peonies, you uprooted all of these other plants. The hole doesn’t need to be so deep. Just go slowly.”

Kitty pouted, stepping out of the hole. “This is hard,” she whined. “I thought you said gardening was easy.”

“It is easy. You’re making it hard by doing too much.” Holding her the roots of her flowers carefully, Bunny settled next to her girlfriend and demonstrated. “You just dig a little hole like this…” she scooped her hand in the dirt, not minding the mess it made under her nails. “And then put it in and cover it.” Carefully, she tucked a daffodil into the hole and pressed dirt on top. “It’s a gentle thing. You see, Kitty?”

“Gentle…” Kitty mused, with a slight tone in her voice indicating like she didn’t understand the concept at all. Then, suddenly, while Bunny was moving onto a tulip, Kitty leaped onto her and knocked her over, pinning her against the ground. “I don’t like gentle,” Kitty purred, “I like it more rough. Don’t you like it rough, Bunny?”

“S-Stop it!” Bunny commanded weakly, her muscles no match for Kitty’s superior strength. The cat had her wrists held firmly against the soil, and she was sitting on her stomach, making movement impossible. “We’re outside! Everyone is going to see.”

Kitty made a big show of glancing around, then turned her gaze back on Bunny, her predatory smile widening. “No one else is here.” Leaning down, she started pressing kisses against Bunny’s neck, making the girl shiver and close her eyes. There was something terribly exciting about when Kitty did things like this. Horribly nerve wracking, but exciting in a way that Bunny had never experienced before.

As Kitty moved up to pushing her tongue into Bunny’s mouth in an aggressive kiss, Bunny had to concede. Sometimes, things  _were_  better when they were rough.


End file.
